Spanglish Growth to power
The Spanglish Empire arose from the ashes of the Roman Empire. President Faustino was elected. He then became king by the peoples choice. The Conquering of the Italian Peninsula ::King Faustino then used diplomatic strategies to bring most of Italy to one control. *Blue: Spanglish Kingdom From: To: The Wars of the Apennine Peninsula ::The Spanglish Kingdom then had separate wars with the different kingdoms. The mayor battles took place between the Spanglish Kingdom and the second strongest kingdom in the peninsula. The Two Mayor Kingdom. the Spanglish and the Second Sicily. The Mayor Battles *'The Battle of Sicily'. The Mayor Naval and ground battles left many dead. Spanglish Had problems landing on the shore but managed to blow of lots of the opposing army back with battle ships. The Spanglish army of 7,000 men landed and tries to hold the shore line from the Sicilians, while reinforcements up was on the way. *'The Control of Sicily'. When reinforcements arrived there were 10,000 men, the men pushed the opposing army to the middle of the island. 2,000 extra soldiers came from the south and kept pushing them. The Spanglish army persuade the Sicilian army on that island to join them. The was won. The Second Sicilian kingdom gave up after the death of King Frederik by natural causes. The kingdom of the Popel then gave up as well. The whole peninsula was at the control of one kingdom, The Spanglish nation. Control of the Frank People and the Iberian Peninsula *The Spanglish Kingdom wanted to expand. King Faustino turned his eyes to the Frank Empire of the about to become the french. Before he can take over the land he must take over the biggest port, on the Iberian Peninsula at the bottom of the peninsula to the north of Africa. *The Spanglish soldier were set at the shore and the Spanglish Ships Blockaded most of Corona De Castilla Trade. The Spanglish then raided the city of Gibraltar, and took over the northern west of Africa. *The Spanglish Army now takes over the whole Kingdom of Castilla all the way to the north of the peninsula. The Peninsula is now Divided into three Kingdom the West Portugal The Middle the Spanglish Colony for now, The Very East of the Peninsula the Corona De Argon. The Spanglish Then decided to leave Portugal alone for the moment and face to the east, The Corona De Argon won most of the battle, because the General of the Army died. The King then Sent the navy to take care of all the shore cities of the Kingdom. the Kingdom gave up. ::The Spanglish Empire now has the Frankish nation surrounded on both sides.The only nation that the Spanglish Kingdom shared the peninsula with was Portugal. The Spanglish Kingdom preparing for war. The Spanglish nation, took 2 years creating every single part of the war and simulating it over and over. The Spanglish Kingdom grew and army of almost 3 million strong. The Frankish-Spangle War King Faustino Had to come up with some plan to attack the Franks without angering the citizen of kingdom. ::The north fort of the empire was attacked by germanic pirates, The king blamed it on the Franks. The Spanglish kingdom declared war a month later. The battles *'The Battle of Marseilles': Was won by the Spanglish 3,000 soldier and 300 tanks crushed the frank army of 1,000 soldiers and 30 tanks. *'The Battle of Grenoble': The Franks won. The army of the franks of 500 soldiers and 40 tank defeated an army 500 soldier and 10 tanks. The Spanglish Did not get the city. *'The Battle of Perpignan': The Spanglish victory. The Spanglish 2,500 soldier and 200 tanks left from the battle of Marseilles and 3,000 soldier from the Iberian peninsula reinforced them trapping the Frank soldier and capturing them. The Spanglish also gained the city of Toulouse. *'The Battle of Grenoble':The 5,000 soldier and 200 tanks meet up at Grenoble. The battle was stiff and the Spanglish lost 1,000 soldier and 150 tanks, Reinforcements then arrived of 8,000 soldier and 700 tanks and won that battle gaining that land. *'The Battles of Lyon & Bordeaux': The Spanglish kingdom then sent a 50,000 troop, won both battles and took control of all of south Frank. The control of Southeastern Europe, And Egypt Category:The Spanglish Empire